l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1170
}} Events * Kitsuki Ryushi and Bayushi Saya are married. * Tsuruchi Hiro is hunted down by Tsuruchi Okame, and kills himself at the climax of the struggle. * Ide Eien becomes the Ide Daimyo. Month of the Hare * Shinjo T'sao becomes the newest Topaz Championship. * The Mantis aids the Crab in the Third Yasuki War. They sells shoddiest equipment to the Crane at exorbitant prices, and the best items to the Crab at their own cost. * Matsu Satomi returns to kill her mother Matsu Ketsui to end her family line. In turn the Lost is destroyed by Matsu Kenji. * Bayushi Kwanchai closes the portal to Gaki-do in the Imperial City, sealing himself inside with the gaki. Bayushi Shoju's soul is released from Gaki-do. * Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki learns of the death of Bayushi Kwanchai from Shosuro Kyuichi. * Bayushi Miyako is two months pregnant. Month of the Dragon * Imperial Court reopens under Otomo stewardship. * Mantis Clan are granted access to the Dragon lands to chase Tengoku's Justice. * Otomo Hoketuhime is found dead in her chambers in the Imperial Palace. A spoon was alongside her. * The sento Lucky Bear in Toshi Ranbo burns. * Kaiten Mura is put to the torch. * Akodo Shigetoshi faces and kills Shinjo Shono in personal combat. * Kisada is found dead at Koten. Month of the Serpent * Astrologers note many heavenly bodies do not match their expected locations in the sky. It is considered an omen of conflict in the Celestial Heavens. * Megumi dies while trying to recover the Dark Covenant of Fire in the Battle for Sunset Tower. * Mantis forces destroy a Spider group in the Shinomen Mori. * Bayushi Sunetra murders Kakita Mai, but is in turn tracked down and killed by Kakita Noritoshi. * Kyoso no Oni is bound creating a new Black Scroll, the Essence of Destruction. Month of the Horse * The spirit of Matsu tells the Lion Rokugan will be punished by the Heavens. * The lost library of the Kitsu race is found by the Deathless' nezumi crew in the island Shima no Quehao. * Kuni Daigo prepares to invade the Shadowlands. * Moshi Amika undertakes her annual visit to her grandfather's shrine in Crab lands. * Amika and Kaiu Seison witness the fall of Yakamo. Amika hears the former Sun's dying words and is entrusted with the Jade Hand. * The Jade Dragon becomes the Sun. * Bayushi Paneki sentences Yogo Kazunori to the Traitor's Grove. * Restored Agasha Kyoso is put in custody of the Dragon Clan. Month of the Goat * The Kami Togashi is confronted by the Seven Fortunes and returns to the Celestial Heavens. * Chosai prepares his assault to the Empire. * The Ebon Daughter consolidates her strength at Medinaat al-Salaam. * The Legion of Two Thousand are assigned by Akodo Shigetoshi to defend the Monkey Clan territory. * Moto Jin-sahn encounters a wounded Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, who gifts the Unicorn with a serie of scrolls wich tell about a long-lost Minor Clan, later found as the Tanuki Clan. * The disciple of P'an Ku Hidekazu joins the Unicorn, disguised as one of their own. * Omen is appointed as the Voice of the Jade Sun. * Matsu Benika received the new Jade Hand. Month of the Monkey * Phoenix intervention in the Third Yasuki War is rejected. * Spider assassins infiltrate Kyuden Ikoma. * The Yodotai book De Bellis Yoditorum is found. * A Senpet book written by Abresax is the key for translating Senpet language to Rokugani. * Daigotsu unleashes assassins upon the Empire, killing several notable Rokugani. This infamous night will be known as the Night of the Spider. * Isawa Tokiko saves Tsuruchi Nobumoto's life. * Tsuruchi Ki saves Shosuro Jimen's life. * Doji Jorihime saves Doji Nagori's life. * Ide Tang is exposed as a Scorpion spy and executed. * Moto Chen bargains with the Spider their introduction in the Imperial Court. Month of the Rooster * Scorpion forces led by Bayushi Tsimaru and Bayushi Muhito assault the Hidden Temple, killing several Kolat Masters. * Kakita Kyruko is killed by Tsuruchi Etsui. * Hitomi is ejected from the Heavens by the Obsidian Dragon who becomes the Moon. * Tsuruchi Etsui and Kakita Kyruko are told by Hitomi the Empire must build a wall to the North before she dies. * The Dark Oracle of Earth Yasuki Nokatsu is killed by Isawa Mizuhiko. * The Voice of the Obsidian Dragon Shosuro Maru bestows the Obsidian Hand to Kakita Kensho-in. * The Mandate of the Heavens is edicted by Omen and Shosuro Maru. A Celestial Tournament will determine the new Emperor. Month of the Dog * The Dragon of Thunder requests the aid of the Mantis. Yoritomo Naizen goes to protect the dragon. * Daigotsu Yajinden kills Asahina Keitaro and takes the Anvil of Despair. * The Celestial Tournament is held at Seppun Hill to decide the new Emperor of Rokugan. * Kitsuki Iweko is crowned, becoming Empress Iweko I. * Iweko appoints Togashi Satsu as the Voice of the Empress, Bayushi Hisoka as the Imperial Chancellor, the ronin Susumu as the Imperial Advisor, Moto Jin-sahn as the Shogun, and Yoritomo Utemaro as the Imperial Treasurer. * The Third Yasuki War ended shortly after the ascension of the Empress. * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen is bethrothed to a Crane bride, and he is given the Yasuki lands as dowry. It makes him the uncontested Yasuki Daimyo. * Daigotsu Susumu kills Ide Yusuke. Month of the Boar * Iweko I edicts to rid the Empire of the tainted Spider Clan. * The Shadow Dragon withdraws his forces from Kitsune Mori. * The prophet Kitsune Narako is struck with another vision. Month of the Rat * Badger scouts discover a massive yobanjin army in the Northern border of the Empire. A Badger ambassador travels to winter court at Kyuden Bayushi to advice the Empress. Month of the Tiger * The Army of Fire destroys the Northern Towers of Flame in the opening phase of the War of Dark Fire. Battles * Battle for Sunset Tower * Fall of Shiro Moto * War of Dark Fire : Defense of the High House of Light. : Defense of Shiro Morito. Births * Akodo Kano * Bayushi Ichiro Deaths * Akodo Bakin in the Month of the Dragon. * Akodo Hachigoro in the Month of the Monkey. * Akodo Sarasa * Asahina Keitaro in the Month of the Dog. * Asahina Nizomi in the Month of the Monkey. * Asako Fosu * Bayushi Kwanchai in the Month of the Hare. * Bayushi Sunetra in the Month of the Serpent. * Bendish in the Month of the Ox. * Daidoji Inada * Daigotsu Junichi in the Month of the Ox. * Doji Doukohito in the Month of the Serpent. * Doji Jorihime in the Month of the Monkey. * Hida Hachimoto * Hida Sakamoto in the Month of the Monkey. * Hiruma Aikotu in the Month of the Dragon. * Hitomi in the Month of the Rooster. * Ide Tang in the Month of the Monkey. * Ide Yusuke in the Month of the Dog. * Ikoma Korin in the Month of the Monkey. * Ikoma Tenjn in the Month of the Ox. * Isawa Korekado, Master Cloud in the Month of the Rooster. * Isawa Mariko * Isawa Oharu in the Month of the Rooster. * Joru in the Month of the Goat. * Kaiu Umasu in the Month of the Monkey. * Kakita Mai in the Month of the Serpent. * Kakita Kyruko, Master Silk in the Month of the Rooster. * Kisada in the Month of the Dragon. * Kitsu Katsuko in the Month of the Monkey. * Kitsune Kazue * Kuni Fumitake in the Month of the Dragon. * Kyodo * Matsu Hatsuyo in the Month of the Ox. * Matsu Kabocha in the Month of the Hare. * Matsu Ketsui in the Month of the Hare. * Matsu Rindou in the Month of the Hare. * Matsu Satomi in the Month of the Hare. * Matsu Yoshino in the Month of the Dragon. * Megumi in the Month of the Serpent. * Momiji * Mirumoto Agito in the Month of the Serpent. * Mirumoto Jairuzu in the Month of the Tiger. * Mirumoto Kaichi * Mirumoto Minawa * Mirumoto Toraizo in the Month of the Tiger. * Mirumoto Zenko * Morisue * Morito, Master Steel in the Month of the Rooster. * Moshi Amika in the Month of the Monkey. * Moshi Enju * Moto Chiang in the Month of the Goat. Hidekazu copies his features. * Moto Chagatai in the Month of the Dragon. * Moto Jabat in the Month of the Ox. * Moto Kunio in the Month of the Ox. * Moto Najmudin in the Month of the Ox. * Nintai in the Month of the Ox. * Otomo Hoketuhime in the Month of the Dragon. * Qolsa in the Month of the Ox. * Rezan * Roshungi in the Month of the Ox. * Seppun Reizo * Shiba Ritsuo in the Month of the Monkey. * Shiba Yoshimi in the Month of the Monkey. * Shinjo Isuke in the Month of the Dragon. * Shinjo Shono in the Month of the Dragon. * Shinjo Shun * Son of the Moon * Soshi Uidori in the Month of the Monkey. * Suikotsu * Tamori Nakamuro in the Month of the Monkey. * Tamori Shaiko * Tamori Shaitung in the Month of the Monkey. * Togashi ascends to Tengoku in the Month of the Goat. * Toko * Toritaka Teriuihi in the Month of the Dragon. * Tsuruchi Hiro * Tsuruchi Ki in the Month of the Monkey. * Ujina Heiji, Master Tiger? in the Month of the Rooster. * Yakamo in the Month of the Horse. * Yasuki Nokatsu, Dark Oracle of Earth, in the Month of the Rooster. * Yasuki Taka, Master Jade in the Month of the Rooster. * Yasuki Tijaki * Zamalash in the Month of the Ox. Category:Timelines